Rose
Rose is a minor original character in the roleplay who takes the role as alter-ego of Misa . Born under similar circumstances but varying in many traits, Rose has been one of the less spoken of, less seen character in the roleplay. 'Origin' Rose was born inGHQ a test subject of an unnamed project that succeded. Rose was made as a weapon for GHQ and was given important training to protect and attack under GHQs orders. She was forced always to wear a shock collar to keep her under control and to obey their commands. She was born from a neko but was experimented on while still a fetus in her mother's womb. She is scared of electricity and collars after her experience with shock collars. Roses mother was forced to breed with a male neko to have a child. They injected both the mother and father with highly powerful hormone injections. Her mother died shortly after Rose's birth due to the long term effects of the project. 'Story' After GHQ was blown up, Daryl and Segai used Rose as a tool to try and get revenge. Rose fought well and managed to swiftly kidnap Princess Yushio from her room when she was ill, Injecting Sephiroth who was beside her asleep with a sleeping drug that knocked him out so Rose could get away with Yushio. After giving Yushio to Daryl she set out to go get the other two royal children, Sora and Tidus but she was stopped by a man name Auron. She fought Auron and damaged his eye, once this happened she fleed. She went back to Daryl to accept herself as a failure because she was out-numbered and she officially was wanted dead. In her last appearance she fought Tsugumi which resulted in her collar being destroyed and was set free. She has refused to fight ever since. 'Appearance and Personality' Rose is a female neko. She has jet black hair and her eyes turn different colours depending on her mood. She wears dark clothes most of the time. Despite being designed for combat she is extremely sensitive and doesn't like harming others, this is displayed during her fight with Auron. She has a light, quiet voice and is relatively friendly. 'Abilities' Using her fists for regular fights, Rose has also been seen using weapons to match her opponents. Swords against sword opponents, fists in light situations and dual pistols in long range duels. She is extremely talented at fighting and is as agile as a cat often nicknamed "Catwoman" ''. She is similar to Misa in many ways despite the two never meeting. She carries her pistols always and are always shown visibly however aren't always used. She oftentimes uses them as shields due to their durability and strength despite their small size. 'Trivia' *''Misa and Rose aren't related despite being born under similar circumstances and the same year. *''Rose shares her birthday with Misa'' *''Rose is one of the only characters in the roleplay to use guns as a primary weapon''